Forgotten Yet Unforgotten Memories
by Why444444
Summary: After episode 51 Edward had to give up something to bring Alphonse back.Ed got Al back and both they're bodies were normal, except nobody knows them anymore, but Winry has this strange feeling she knows Ed from somewhere.
1. Prologue

PROLOG

"Are you ready Al?" asked Ed, turning to his younger brother who sighed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, brother? This is forbidden alchemy after all." Al added in.

"Yeah. I am sure." Ed stated, as Al finally gave in and nodded. Both boys clapped their hands and slapped them onto the cold ground that contained a white chalked alchemy circle. At first everything seemed to go accordingly to plan, but then pink and purple lasers shot from inside the circle. Suddenly a giant gate appeared, opening to reveal small black figures that wrapped themselves around Al's body and pulled him in.

'Brother!" he screamed as Ed tried to reach for him, but his younger brother disappeared and the gate closed. Everything then calmed down and the smoke from the room cleared.

"Al, no come back! Take me instead!" Ed shouted, but nothing happened.

"Al! Al!" he screamed as the room became black and the surrounded area began to become blurry.

"Al!Al!" Ed woke up with a start from a violent shaking. 


	2. Waking Up

Ed quickly sat up.  
"Where's Al!" he screamed to no one in particular.  
He looked around the room to find Russel and Fletcher staring at him uneasily.  
"Russel, Fletcher?" Ed mumbled "Do you know where Alphonse is?

The brothers stared at each other with questionable looks.  
"We found you and this boy downstairs on the ballroom floor," Fletcher began "So we brought you two up here"  
Fletcher pointed to a young boy in the corner.Ed let out a sigh of relief but the gasped.The body in the corner was flesh and bone.Ed looked down at his own arm and leg,They too were flesh and blood.Ed crawled over towards Al and started shaking him, begging for him to wake up "Just five more minutes" Al said and rolled over.

"Al, you idiot, wake up." Ed commanded.  
Al slowly opened his eyes and sat up.He yawned and sleepily rubbed his eyes.  
He felt something soft when he touched himself.Skin was it?He looked down at his hand and thought he was dreaming, so he rubbed his eyes again.When he saw them again he stared in disbelief and took a while to take it all in.Then he turned his head to face his brother and saw that he too had his origional body back.  
"Brother" he started but Russel cut him off.  
"What were you two doing down there anyway?It is dangerous down there.The place could collapse at any time"  
Ed and Al gazed at disbelief and were wondering why he didn't say there names or even know them for that matter.  
Just then there was an explosion outside followed by gunfire and screaming.It was the military, but who were they shooting at?  
All four of them ran to the door of the church.Out of the smoke from the explosion came Lust and Gluttoney followed by Envy slicing through the soldiers.  
Al pulled Ed over to the side.

"How come Lust, Envy, and Gluttoney are here?" he asked "Didn't Wrath kill Lust, and Envy go over to the other side of the gate"  
"Yes Al, I know I just don't know how the came back.It's impossible"  
"Brother, we should go help them fight off the homonculus."  
Just then Sloth came out of the smoke and headed right toward the church.Right toward Ed, AL, Russel, and Fletcher.All of a sudden fire and stone started comming from the smoke.Armstrong and Mustang emerged from the smoke and joined the fight as well.Sloth turned and headed in Roy and Armstrong's direction.Just as Roy snapped his fingers, Envy flipped into the air behind Roy.Ed knew what was going to happen and just couldn't let it.He clapped his hands together and slapped them on the ground.Envy transformed his arm into a sword and was just about the make the final blow.Right as soon as he was going to land and slice through Roy, a giant hand made of rock emerged from the ground below and grabbed Envy.Envy squirmed and tried to free himself he started looking around to see where it had come from.He saw four young men in the doorway of a church.All the homonculus and military stopped and looked at Edward who was just standing back up.

"You little bastard," Envy yelled, "Get me down from here or I will make your life a living hell"  
Envy managed to break the stone and drop to the ground.He started running toward Ed with his sword hand.Ed quickly hit the ground again and transmuted a sword of his own.Another battle has just begun.


	3. Remember Me?

Envy screamed while running towards Ed. Ed did the same thing but didn't scream. He knew that Envy was too strong to defeat and he should just run away, but he had to protect everyone by fighting. He could not stand any more blood on his already blood-stained hands. He thrusted his blade at Envy but Envy quickly manuevered around it. He jumped into the air and had the blade of his sword facing down so that iw would pierce Ed. Edward quickly jumped back as Envy's blade stuck into the ground just where he had been. 

'He's too strong right now.' thought Ed. While Envy was attempting to pull out his sword, that was stuck about two feet into the ground, Ed quickly turned toward Al and grabbed his hand. They started running away from the humunculi leaving everyone else behind.

"But brother," Al began "we can't just leave them. They'll die"  
"That's not out problem right now, Al!I'm sure the military can fight them off. Besides, Mustang is there and, I hate to admit it but, he's strong." Edward smirked at the idea of the Flame Alchemist burning Envy and all the others.

They were a good 50 yards away when they heard a loud "BOOM!" and turned to see the humunculi running off in the distance. They slowed to a stop and looked behind them. As the smoke cleared way, they saw about 20 dead and wounded bodies of soldiers who were just in the way of the battle.

They looked to see other soldiers and medical crews going about the field and tending to the wounded. Al started to run back to see what little he could do to help.

"Al!Come back!" Ed screamed after his brother "There isn't anything we can do.Let's go!" Al was still running but jumped back into a sudden hault as a car stopped right in front of him. Riza was driving with Havoc on the passengers side. Havoc opened his door and jumped out running over towards Roy.Roy looked their way and came over to them. He came around to the other side of the car and stopped in front of Alphonse, eyeing him suspiciously.

"State your business here!" Roy screamed in his face angrily.He was impatiently awaiting an answer from Al, but all he could do was turn around to face his brother eyeing him for support. Edward walked over to where the two were standing.

"And just who are you?" Roy asked Edward who just stared back with disbelief showing in his eyes. He looked up at Mustang, his eyes pleading for remembrance but not getting any.

He coughed before answering.  
"I am Edward Elric.I am the FullMetal Alchemist. Remember me?" Ed said hopefully trying to ring a bell in Roy's mind.  
"Stop fulling around!" hissed Roy "Who are you"  
"I am telling the truth, officer." Edward hoped that last word would make Roy happier but it just seemed to make his anger worse.

Ed couldn't think of a way to show Mustang who he was. He shouldn't need to anyway. This must've been some joke that Roy was playing but his face showed no sign of humor.

"Ed, show him you watch." advised Al looking at Ed's pocket. Ed quickly pulled out his watch with the military sign on the front. Mustang started to boil over, his face only red.

"You stole that from the military!" Roy screamed as he snatched the pocketwatch from Edward's hand. He grabbed a fistfull of Ed's cape and Al's shirt and stuffed them into the back of the car. He slammed the door on Ed's face as he walked over toward the front. He knocked on the window and waited while Riza slowly rolled it down.

"Take these two back to headquarters." Roy told Riza who responded by starting the car. Roy walked away with disgust and Riza didn't say anything.

"What did we do wrong?" Alphonse asked his older brother looking to see if he had an answer, but Edward didn't respond. Al took the silence as an 'I have no clue'

'Why didn't he remember us' Ed thought as he rearranged himself into a comfortable sitting position.


End file.
